This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Oil and gas wells are generally drilled by using a drill string, which is made up of drill pipe and a bottom hole assembly (BHA). The bottom hole assembly traditionally includes a drill bit which breaks up rock formations to create a well, a motor which provides rotational drive to the drill bit, and one or more logging while drilling (LWD) and measurement while drilling (MWD) tools. For example, the BHA can include a mud motor, a rotary steerable system (RSS), or both. The LWD/MWD tools include a variety of sensors which collect data during the drilling process regarding a variety well characteristics such as rock porosity, permeability, pressure, temperature, magnetic field, gravity, acceleration, magnetic resonance characteristics or fluid flow rate, pressure, mobility, or viscosity characteristics of a fluid within the borehole, as well as various drilling characteristics or parameters including the direction, inclination, azimuth, trajectory, and the like.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.